My Miracle
by LimJJ
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sakura and Sasuke are getting married and is devastated. Will he be able to have a miracle?


**My Miracle.**

Naruto was sitting in his bedroom holding a small box with a ring inside hoping that he will give it to the girl he love for his entire life, but now that was a all just a fantasy as Sakura is getting married to Sasuke tonight. He could cry no more since he cried his eyes out for 3days straight. As much as he hated to go, he needed to be there for their sake. He let out a sigh as he looked at the clock, it was 6pm and Sakura's wedding will start in 1hour, he got dressed and put the small box it on his table with a note on top saying 'To my hopes and dreams' and placing a Sakura flower next to it. He would later either keep the box hidden or throw away somewhere as he would not want to remember a dream that he could never seem to reach. He opened the door and head out.

Once he reached, everyone was already there and the wedding was about to start. He was about to sit when Ino came to ask Naruto to talk to Sakura, she says that something is bothering her and she only wanted to talk to Naruto. He made his way in to the bride room, once he opened it he was in awe as Sakura looked beautiful in that dress. He dress was light pink, nothing strapping onto her shoulder, her hair tied into a bun with a Sakura flower on the side of her hair. He was stunned for a moment but snap back to focus and asked Sakura ' You wanted to see me Sakura?' Looking behind she was shocked as Naruto looked quite handsome with his tux and his hair combed in a gentlemen's way. 'Ermm Sakura you there?' Snapping back she replied 'Yes, as a matter of fact there is a problem. I know I'm getting married to Sasuke but I can't help but feel something wrong about this wedding, I just can't wrap my head around it. Will I even be happy after I get married to Sasuke? Will our marriage last? Will I...' she was interrupted when Naruto put a finger on her lips 'Shh...Sakura-chan Sasuke is a good person, I'm sure both of you will be fine and be happy forever so don't doubt yourself that this feels wrong...' his toned ended with a sad one but he tried to forced a smile. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura. She was about to ask something when Ino came in 'The wedding is starting, Naruto go get to your seat and Sakura get ready' she closed the door. 'Alright Sakura thats my cue to leave now' he said as he was walking to the door and halfway opening Sakura asked with a serious but sad tone 'Do you regret bringing Sasuke back for me and do you still love me?' Naruto grip the doorknob hard before replying trying not to look at her 'Yes Sakura I still love you and yes I regret that I brought Sasuke back but if it means that you will be happy with him I will be alright. Sakura your happiness is something I can not destroy or take away. I will take care of you from afar and watch your happiness. Goodbye for now.' he walked out with tears cascading his face. When she saw Naruto left, she dropped to her knees and started crying. She didn't expect Naruto to answer that question truthfully, she feels guilty for doing this to him, that sadness in his face was obvious and seeing Naruto forcing a smile made it worse. She got herself together and made her way out, trying to forget what Naruto said and marry Sasuke and be happy forever but is she going to be happy? She thought to herself.

Naruto made his way to his seat which was in front and god did he hate it but he was looking forward to something as after this he would go to the training field and start blowing off shit.  
'Kit, don't do this to yourself, after this we can go out of Konoha and start blowing random stuff up, sounds good?' Kurama stated. 'Yea, sounds good' he was snapped out his conscious when the wedding song was played. He watch as Sakura was walking down the isle with her father by her side and Sasuke standing infront of the altar next to Tsunade. He clenched his fist as he try not to cry but some tears managed to slip through. This did not go unnoticed by most of the rookie 9 and Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Yamato sitting in the front row for they knew Naruto loved Sakura alot. They couldn't help but show sadness for the blonde that was barely holding himself from shaking and crying like a small baby. 'Life can be cruel' Ino said. 'Yea, someone like Naruto shouldn't go so much hardships and never even manage to get one of his dreams. I heard that Naruto has a ring that he hopes to give it to Sakura one day, such a pity.' Shikamaru ended with a sad tone. 'Yea...' Ino replied only.

Sakura made it to the altar and Sasuke slide the ring to her fingers and Tsunade started 'We are brought together to cheer for the newly couple as they will be happy together for the rest of their lives. Is there anyone among the crowds that wants to object this marriage?' Tsunade ended. Naruto stood up, everyone gasped as they thought he was going to object but what was shocking was that instead of objecting, Naruto made his way out the door with tears coming down his face. He would not show his weak side infront of Sakura, he wanted to stay but it was too hard to watch. He made his way home to take the ring in his house burry it under a Sakura tree in his house. Everyone was shocked as Naruto was the least expected to leave but that was for the crowd that weren't close to Naruto, some cursed his name. Most of rookie 9 and others close to him expected none less for they knew his heart has been crushed and possible never to be rebuilt again.

Tsunade continued with the wedding but with a slight of sadness in her voice ' I may now announce husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride'. Just as Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura, he was pushed away by her, he noticed she was crying and he knew why. Sakura looked at him and said 'I'm sorry Sasuke but I just can't do this' Sasuke looked at her confused and asked 'Why? I thought you loved me?' ended with abit of anger in his voice. 'I do, but that was before I finally notice where my heart truly belong to and that man I want to spend the rest of my life with is not you, its none other than Naruto Uzumaki' and with that she ran off to find Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle 'Hmph, no matter how that dobe always manage to change something at the last minute' he looked at Tsunade and said 'I object this wedding like Sakura' with that he too left the area. Tsunade had smirk on her face as the wedding was pretty much wasted and the council was going to be after her but if it means that her students will be happy, she will gladly take a hit for them. She looked at Mr and Mrs Haruno and apologized to them for the inconvenience but shocked when both of them smiled 'Don't be sorry Hokage-sama, we are actually happy that finally Sakura realized her true feelings, we couldn't do anything when she told us shes getting married to that Uchiha kid but we silently prayed that something else will happen and it did' Kisahi ended with a happy tone.

Tsunade turned to the furious crowd that was cursing and screaming and said 'My apologies but it seems that both sides do not agree to each other so with a heavy heart I call of this wedding but stay tune for a new wedding will be out soon' she ended with a smirk and looked at rookie 9 and the others and saw them nodding for they understood what she meant

Sakura couldn't fine Naruto anywhere and her dress made running alot harder. People were looking at her curiously to why is a woman wearing a wedding dress running around the street. She looked at Ichiraku and asked the owner where is Naruto, he told her that he went home saying he needed to do something important. She ran to Naruto house with the stall owner looking on 'well looks like god isn't so cruel as it seemed'. She reached his house and bang the door but no answer, she thought that Naruto is going to suicide after hearing 'he needs to do something important' so she fused chakra into her fist and knocked that door down and make her way to his yard. Reaching the doorway, she saw Naruto holding something . She decided to wait and see what was Naruto up to.

Naruto was sitting under the Sakura tree he planted, he was holding a Sakura flower and kept on moving his thumeb through the flower petal. He didn't even notice he was crying and there was a person looking at him, all he was thinking was how life turned for the worse for him. He tooked the small box and opened it. He took out the ring and admire his work on this as it had a diamond pentagon shape with a tiny Sakura flower in it, the color of the ring was Sakura pink and it had tiny gems running through the frame. He sigh and started to let his emotions flow out. He cried hard and screamed to himself 'WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME, WHY CAN'T I FIND TRUE LOVE, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS LIFE, KAMI! PLEASE TAKE ME!' he ended crying harder. Sakura wanted to run and hug him but suddenly he vanished into thin air. She was about to chase him when Kakashi entered 'Don't worry, hes headed for the training grounds to blow of some steam. Right now I suggest you stay here as his mind is clouded and if he finds you here and now his reaction will be unpredictable so I suggest you let him cool off.' Kakashi walked out of Naruto's house. Sakura sigh and decided to go to where Naruto was sitting and look for what he was holding. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful Sakura tree he planted and he even named it after hers. She looked at the base of the tree and gasped. A small box layed there and a paper on top saying 'To my hopes and dreams', she opened it and tears started coming out as she saw a beautiful ring. She put the ring back and head to his room.

Inside his room, she found his diary and started reading through but the recent page caught her attention. She start reading through it

April 3rd

Today is worst day of my life, Sakura is getting married to Sasuke. I'm partly happy that she gets to be with the man she loved her entire life but sad that it was not me. I even bought a ring for her in hopes of one day I would slide that ring into her finger one day but those were my fantasies , how foolish was I. Guess this ring was just something I put my hope on something that will never happen. Guess that no one loves me, maybe I should join the ANBU since those guys don't have a family to take care of. My job to make Sakura happy is done but I forgot my own happiness. Hmph a small price to pay I guess. This will be my last and I have just lost my soul. Sometimes I just wished that a miracle will happen but I guess that's asking too much.

Rest In Peace to my hopes and dreams.

Sakura was crying after reading it. She sat on his bed for a few minutes and gather herself 'I'm going to make this right'. She decided to wait for him to come back.

Naruto came back sweaty, he noticed his door was broken down but didn't mind since he thought villagers were mad for walking away from that wedding. What he wasn't prepared for was Sakura s standing beside the Sakura tree holding the small box waiting for him.

'Sakura? what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the wedding?' he asked confusingly. Sakura looked at him and noticed the emptiness in his eyes, she was about to cry but gathered herself and replied 'No Naruto, I object the wedding.' she said. 'But why, don't you love Sasuke?' he replied.  
'Yes I do love him but..' she walked to him, he face was near his face and she cupped his cheek and said 'I love him as a friend only, I just realized where my true feelings lie and that person has been standing infront of me, keeping me happy no matter the cost, saving my life without thinking of his well being and that person Naruto Uzumaki, is you.' she kissed him. Naruto shocked by her action still kissed back. 'Why?' was all Naruto could ask looking away. Sakura hold his face to look at her 'Because, I love you Naruto and I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you'she said putting her forehead against his. Naruto took her face and kissed her and said 'I love you too Sakura-chan and I always will' he gently took the box from Sakura and went on his knees and said 'Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?' he said hoping nothing goes wrong. 'Yes Naruto Uzumaki, I will marry you!' she kissed him and he returned this kiss while his hands gently holding her waist. They were so caught up that they didn't notice the rest of rookie 9 looking on and even Sasuke is there!. 'Well isn't his a happy ending, say we should hold their wedding here. I mean that tree is so beautiful and when was Naruto a good planter?' Ino asked. 'Yep they should and I will be their best man too' everyone was shocked and looked at Sasuke. 'Shouldn't you be mad?' asked Lee. 'Mad? no, lets just say I expected this already but I was just wondering when that fool was gonna realize her true feelings' he replied. 'So who's next on your mind?'Ino asked grinning. 'Don't know, don't care' he replied coldy. 'Haih, your cold as always' Ino replied.

Over the next few weeks, Naruto and Sakura got married and this time there were no objections. In the years that past Sakura gave birth too a daughter named Hanako Uzumaki and a son named Shinachiku Uzumaki. Naruto was later promoted to Hokage.

Lying under the bed next to him was Sakura. Both looked at each other and smiled 'I'm glad that all my dreams came true, thank you for Sakura-chan' Naruto said then kissed her forehead. 'Thank you for making my life happy' she said and later kissed his lips. Both eventually drifted of to sleep in a tight embrace knowing nothing would separate them.

THE END!


End file.
